


Detention

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Neglect, Detention, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, inspired by the breakfast club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: 1984. What happens when you place two ex-girlfriends with an ongoing feud, the star boxer with some authority issues, the valedictorian with anxiety problems, and the quiet girl nobody really knows all that well in a library for eight hours?It's going to be a long Saturday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO THOUGHT OF THIS WHILE WATCHING THE BREAKFAST CLUB? ME...
> 
> i haven't been all that passionate about my fics recently but this idea hit me and i'm kind of getting into it, so... if the response is good i will continue with more chapters! i have ideas for this to carry along a story for quite a few chapters...
> 
> (don't worry, jasper will get plenty more development than usual, and there will be more ships and Drama, i just don't wanna tag it all yet to avoid spoils... tags will be added with chapters ;))

_ Saturday, March 24, 1984 - 7:00 AM _

Although the doors to Beach City High School were unlocked and most if not all of the fluorescent lights were on, the hallways were eerily silent. Quiet enough that Lapis Lazuli Daimana felt uneasy as she was led to the library by the rather chatty assistant principal, though that may have just been because she was seriously worried about being all alone in a massive room with her now former girlfriend and God knows who else - if  _ anybody _ else. For  _ eight hours, _ and even though she supposed she should have felt safer with an authority figure right across the hall, she knew that Ms. Agate in particular had a tendency to get distracted and ramble on without realizing what was happening.

“You should know by now that even being the principal’s daughter won’t save you from your bad behavior, Miss Daimana,” she was scolding now, and Lapis found herself yanked back into reality when she heard the sound of her surname spoken. “Fights in the hallway, really! Not only were you disruptive and a distraction, you blocked several students from getting to their classes, and interrupting education isn’t something that should be tolerated. Neither of your sisters would ever do such a thing!”

She tuned her out again. Azura would never fight in the hallways because she was too shy to even look at someone wrong, and Aquamarine was ten years old and a brat. Both of them were perceived as much better than her, though, and Lapis was often considered the black sheep of the Daimana family for her attitude, her severe mental illnesses, and for the average grades that she received and lack of extracurricular activities compared to her two younger sisters’ perfect marks and mountains of things to do after school.

She envied them. Being around Beach City High after hours must have been better than sitting around in an empty house, needing to be near their mother to ensure she didn’t do something drastic in the eternal grief that had consumed her for as long as Lapis could remember. She knew that it had something to do with how Jasper’s mother had died years ago, in a freak accident caused by the oldest of Pink Almas’ three daughters, Rose, but whatever it was, it was the reason that Blue Daimana was barely an efficient principal and a shitty, neglectful mother.

It was the reason she had been forced to grow up too quickly. She wanted to explain that to Ms. Agate, tell her exactly why she was entitled to some attitude problems and physical altercations sometimes - especially with the circumstances in which this one had taken place. She knew that she wouldn’t be believed, though. She knew that this particular vice principal was in love with her mother to the point of obsession, and she knew that there wasn’t much of anything she could say about Blue Daimana that would get through the dense woman’s ridiculous hairdo.

Imagining ripping the hairpins from her painstakingly well done buns was enough to make Lapis smirk ever so slightly, and that paired with a couple of clenches of her fists could hold her temper at bay.

There was a spike in her anxiety when they reached the library, and Ms. Agate quickly yanked the door open before gesturing her to enter. Lapis stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt and scanned the room quickly - the tall, muscular, scary girl with rainbow dreadlocks who she couldn’t remember the name of sat in one of the front tables, a quite nervous looking, dark skinned, a quiet girl with a patch covering one eye and wild pale green hair next to her. The teen almost panicked when she noticed Jasper sitting just behind them, her legs propped up on the chair next to her and an almost predatory smile pointed her way, but relief immediately followed when she noticed her closest friend, the short prodigy Peridot, sitting quietly in the back. Lapis made a beeline to sit beside her without any hesitation, glancing back at Ms. Agate only briefly as she rested her bag on the back of the chair and sank to sit beside the blonde.

“I trust that you all know what the next eight hours should look like,” the vice principal announced, hands behind her back as she looked over the five rather bored looking high school seniors. “You are to spend the day at your seats. If you absolutely must, you can get up and find a book or two to study with. You are not to leave the library without my permission. I will be in my office across the hall. If you need to leave for any reason, whether that be to use the lavatory or get yourself a band-aid from the nurse’s office or even to collect your lunch from your locker, you are to walk up to me and announce where you are going so that I may keep track of where you are. Any questions?”

Peridot raised her hand almost religiously, and Lapis suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Before even giving the vice principal a moment to call on her, the small blonde straightened up, hands clasped on the desk in front of her. “Ma’am, I would just like to say that I received detention on grounds that were unfair and I was found guilty by association, and I--”

“You called Ms. Phechr a clod right to her face, Miss Green. You should consider yourself lucky that she kept her temper enough to only give you a detention,” Ms. Agate quipped before Peridot could even finish her sentence, and Lapis glanced over at her through dyed blue bangs now covering her face to watch her face turn bright red in embarrassment. “All right. Now that everything’s been covered, I will be in my office. You girls would do your best to remain on your finest behavior. Any trouble will result in me seeing you  _ next _ Saturday as well.”

Without regarding the teenagers again, she turned on her heel and left the room, the door to the library slamming shut behind her.

For a while, silence persisted, and Lapis was glad for it. She ended up pulling a sheet of paper from her bag and absently doodling on it with Peridot, occasionally glancing behind her just to make sure that Jasper was still busy - and she was, tossing a pen up into the air and catching it several times. The girl with one eye that she didn’t know too well was furiously writing something down, and the girl sitting beside her kept glancing over at the paper and occasionally pointing something out. 

Really, it was like any other study hall period she had sat through during her time as a high school student, just with less people and an ex girlfriend she expected to pounce on her at any moment just a few feet away from her. She trusted Peridot to hustle over to Ms. Agate and report if there was any trouble, though, the stickler for the rules that she was - it was a startling thing to learn that the reason she had Saturday detention was because she had insulted one of the principals to her face.

“So, what’s everyone in for?” the girl with the rainbow hair asked suddenly, as if the silence had suddenly gotten to be too much for her to handle. Lapis wasn’t surprised, as she seemed to spend most of her time around Amethyst, who talked almost nonstop and could ramble on for hours on end. Sort of like Peridot, she supposed, but she preferred the silence, and her own best friend wasn’t quite so… insensitive all the time. “We know pipsqueak’s here because she basically called old lady Yellow a bitch, but what about everyone else?”

“Jasper seems to think that the only solution to someone saying ‘no’ to her stupid suggestions is to punch them in the face, and I got busted for trying to defend myself,” Lapis spoke up after awkward silence followed the question for a moment, and could feel rather than see the venomous glare that was pointed to the back of her head. “Also, she doesn’t handle breakups very well, apparently.” She shrugged, glancing back at Jasper to see that she was scowling at her in response to having shit talked about her - Lapis stuck her tongue out at the much bigger girl.

“Well, Lapis seems intent on ruining her life at every chance she can get, and doesn’t know how to accept advice that would probably save her a world of pain and suffering,” Jasper countered as soon as Lapis’ tongue had gone back into her mouth, sitting up a little straighter as if that would make her look more threatening. “And she doesn’t seem to realize when she’s making a huge mistake by breaking off the best relationship that ever happened to her, but hey, if she wants to blame the one she provoked for reacting, that’s always fine.”

“You say that like she didn’t walk into school with bruises all over the place and blame herself for snapping at you and making you mad. There are other things that you can do to argue besides violence, not that you would know that with muscles thicker than your brain!” Peridot snapped, twisting around to an almost impressive angle to face the jock, and for a moment Lapis almost wanted to laugh at how quickly her friend would react to try and defend her honor. “Maybe she did something to make you mad, but there was no reason to hit her, you clod!”

Jasper seemed to be about to say something again, but before she could the girl with the rainbow hair spoke up again. “Woah, okay, we don’t need to get things all heated in here, alright? Both of you probably fucked up if you’re both in here, and I guess that’s why we’re in detention. To think about what we did or whatever.” Quiet passed in the room for a few moments, the girl with one eye looking a little frightened, Peridot and Jasper exchanging almost scarily toxic glares, and Lapis staring at the wood of the desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

As if she was trying to ease the tension or do something to help, the original subject of this conversation forgotten, the muscular girl spoke up again, almost sounding a little cautious. “I’ve heard that you two have gotten into detention before for doing wild stuff like fucking in the janitor’s closet or under the principal’s desk. How did you even manage to jump from that to yelling at each other over who started a fist fight in the hallway?”

“My crazy ex girlfriend decided to be a bitch about my own personal decisions,” Lapis responded in an almost eerie calmness as she relaxed back into her seat, Peridot going to rest an arm on her shoulder.

The response from Jasper was almost immediate, and much, much louder than Lapis could have expected. She stood up quickly enough to knock the chair she was sitting on to the floor, and the shorter teenager couldn’t help but flinch to the side in order to cower against her tiny friend, dark eyes wide as she stared up at the much bigger girl. “Oh, so I’M the crazy ex?”

Luckily, however, the enraged yell seemed to have been loud enough to carry across the hall, because before anything worse could happen the library door slammed open and Ms. Agate was glaring into the room of teenagers. “What in the blazes is going on in here?” she demanded, her tone one of prim and proper annoyance. “Miss Almas, get back in your seat this instant, and stop being such a disruption! If I hear one more outburst from you, I can guarantee that you will lose the rest of your Saturdays this month!”

With that, she left once more, and the door to the library shut.

Lapis sighed, and covered her face with her hands.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sense some drama in this school library tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Saturday, March 24, 1984 - 12:15PM

For the most part, the five teenagers had spent the rest of the morning in silence. The girl with the dreadlocks, at some point, fell asleep with her head rested somewhat uncomfortably on the table - Lapis learned that her name was Bismuth, and that she was the school’s star boxer and something of a bodybuilder. The nervous girl, whose name was Nephrite, was consumed in her scribbles, and had eventually opened up a book on flight and planes. Jasper, who wasn’t much of a reader and was therefore way out of her element, had all but abandoned the rest of them, choosing instead to sit by a window and stare longingly out at the outside world. Lapis and Peridot had begun a collaborative art piece together, a somewhat abstract and very unflattering drawing of Ms. Agate, and were distracted with that.

Lunch hour was something that the other girls may have been looking forward to, but that Lapis was dreading. She had seriously considered just skipping it, but before she left that morning Azura had given her a brown paper bag with a sandwich and a cookie inside, and she really didn’t know how to say no to her less insufferable sister, so here she was, staring at her food and questioning whether it was really worth it to eat.

Not that she didn’t  _ want _ to. She was a huge fan of food, as many teenagers are - but she knew that she would immediately feel nauseous as soon as everything hit her stomach, and that was something she really didn’t want to deal with in public. She had already spent ten minutes over the toilet after eating breakfast, and she didn’t need people to start questioning what could possibly be wrong with her, but she supposed they’d be asking that even if she refused to eat.

“Jesus, what’d that sandwich do to make you so mad at it?” Bismuth asked rather suddenly, leaning back in her chair with a canister of soup in front of her, an eyebrow raised. Lapis froze ever so slightly at the sudden inquiry, her anxiety sparking up and threatening to set fire to her mind, so she just shrugged. She  _ knew _ people would eventually figure out why she was getting sick almost every time she ate, sometimes without even needing to chow down on something first, but she didn’t feel like having that conversation in a library substituting as a detention room.

“I’m just not feeling well, that’s all, and I don’t feel like getting sick,” Lapis responded smoothly, though her face was burning up. Still, she gave in and picked up the sandwich, deciding to eat even though she knew full well that she was going to have to make a mad dash down the hall to the bathroom within the next half hour because of it.

“She made a shitty decision and doesn’t even want to deal with the ugly side of it,” Jasper piped up from the window, and Lapis could feel her grip on her food tighten a little, beginning to feel sick just from anger before she could even swallow.

“Shut the fuck up, Jasp, you don’t need to antagonize her at every opportunity,” Peridot piped up, her hand reaching over to rest on Lapis’ shoulder. The older teen shrugged her off, remaining silent and choosing not to engage in another huge argument with her ex. She didn’t particularly feel like losing much more of her youth to a fucked detention system, and she knew that was what would happen if Ms. Agate walked in to find a fight breaking out amongst the kids she already saw as delinquents.

As much as she appreciated Peridot’s attempts to defend her, Lapis wished she would just stay quiet and ignore Jasper, as she knew that was the only way to get the jock to shut up. She also wished that Peridot knew the reason that there was such animosity between the exes, but she wasn’t about to sit down and explain that to her, fearing that her best friend would think differently of her if she said anything and not wanting Peridot to abandon her. She knew that she wouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but be afraid.

The room was quiet for a time after that, considering nothing but awkward silence ever followed an outburst - nobody knew what to say. Lapis was fine with just sitting at the table and glaring at her food, one leg crossed over the other and her thoughts wandering far, far away from the library and the school, miles from Jasper and all of the miserable drama that had all but consumed her life for so long. Eventually, she even managed to relax ever so slightly as she went to her happy place, closing her eyes and imagining herself relaxing on the beach instead of suffering in school on a goddamn Saturday.

She must have dozed off, because she was only brought back to reality by Peridot gently nudging her arm with her elbow, and when Lapis sat up from being slumped back in the chair she glanced first at her friend and then up at the clock to find that ten minutes had passed since she closed her eyes. “What?” she asked, a little groggily, noticing that she was more sleepy than she had been before. “Did I miss something important?”

“No,” Peridot whispered in return, but before Lapis could open her mouth and say how annoyed she was, a folded little slip of paper was passed into her hand. An eyebrow raised, the older teenager frowned and glanced down, reading over the note quickly.  _ “Jasper was just talking about getting some vodka she stored away in her locker,” _ was written in Peridot’s neat cursive.  _ “Ms. Agate came by to check on us, so she shut up, but she wanted to know if you wanted to go down with her to grab it.” _ The older teen sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose, and folded the paper back up.

“I’m not going anywhere with Jasper,” she murmured, leaning over so that she could talk in her friend’s ear. “Especially not when alcohol is involved. Somebody else can go with her.”

Peridot shrugged, and turned around to face Jasper before shaking her head. A little annoyed that communication was going on without her, Lapis heaved out an annoyed sigh, watching as the brute of a girl got to her feet and left the library with an almost eerie calmness, as if this was something that she did every single weekend.

Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if that was true.

* * *

 

It didn’t take terribly long for a game of Never Have I Ever to start up, and within fifteen minutes it seemed that Lapis and Peridot were the only sober people in the library - Peridot because she was a nerd and deeply inexperienced in just about everything, and Lapis because she had refused to take part in the game and consume alcohol. Jasper and Bismuth, being jocks and probably the most obnoxiously loud people in the school, had taken more shots than anyone else, and Nephrite had done an almost concerning amount of dirty things that she drank to confess to. Or maybe she was just lying to get alcohol. That was a pretty fair guess too.

Eventually, Nephrite leaned into Bismuth’s ear and murmured something, and the larger girl seemed to be deeply impressed by whatever she said. A firm nod was given, and Bis turned to look over at Peridot with an almost steely confidence, and even though Lapis was sitting across the room still at her table she could almost see her friend squirm a little under the attention in her seat. “Never have I ever cried during Robotics because I was scared I wasn’t going to do well only to get an A.”

Peridot glanced around, and took a shot.

“Never have I ever skipped lunch to study.”

This continued until the blonde was red in the face and giggling at just about everything, and Lapis was starting to get a little annoyed that her friend was suddenly getting so much focus in the game. She rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, and walked over to the group of other teenagers, choosing to sit on the closest table instead of joining them gathered on a couch. “Do you guys just want to make sure that the least terrible of all of us loses the game?”

Nephrite scoffed, seemingly offended, and Bismuth just shrugged, grinning mischievously; Jasper was too preoccupied with staring at her to do much of anything useful. Lapis was reminded of how much hanging out with drunk people was more like babysitting - she immediately wanted to call every designated driver she had ever had and thank them for putting up with her. “We jus’ want her to get in on the fun, Lazuli. Maybe you should stop being such a stick in the mud,” Bismuth spoke up, her words slurred. “C’mon, I’m sure you’ve done some crazy shit.”

“No. One of us needs to be sober to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. How do you plan on explaining to Ms. Agate why you’re all giggling like hyenas and smell like vodka?” She was a little glad that she at least had an excuse for not drinking - even though she was sure it was absolutely nothing like her to be the responsible one. That was usually either Peridot or Pearl’s job, depending on who was there, and Lapis was usually the first one to be downing shots. “Come on, you’ve had enough. Put the bottle down and sit calmly so maybe you can sober up.”

“Stop bullshitting everyone, Lapis, you’re practically an alcoholic. Sit your skinny ass down and have some shots.” She was almost startled by Jasper’s voice, and glancing over at her, realized that she had given up on just ogling like an idiot and adopted a borderline creepy grin. A flare of rage began developing in the teen’s chest - her ex knew  _ exactly _ why she wasn’t partaking in this, and she had the gall to try and argue with her anyway. “Or are you really that concerned about-”

“Shut up,” she interrupted, not sure if she was more angry or tired. Lapis clenched her fists and took a small breath, closing her eyes briefly to keep herself relaxed, slipping off the table to her feet. “Just shut up. I don’t have to have any of your cheap vodka if I don’t want to, so kindly just shut up and keep being an idiot.” She sighed heavily, and glanced at her friend, offering a hand to help her up. “Come on, Peri, let’s keep working on our drawing. You might even be more creative shitfaced.”

The shorter teen seemed more than a little receptive to that idea, and clutched Lapis’ hand almost a little too tight. Just as she turned to lead her best friend back to the table, though, she overheard Bismuth whispering rather loudly to Jasper - “Why is she acting so weird? It’s not like her to be like, the mom friend or whatever she’s trying to do.”

Lapis’ blood ran cold. She didn’t doubt that Jasper would spill everything she had been trying to keep secret, and the first thing that she thought to do was turn around quickly and stop her from saying anything. The teenager glared at her ex, as if she was daring her to say anything that would even vaguely answer the question - hoping that she would just shrug, knowing that her own reputation would be tarnished as well. But of course, of course Jasper wasn’t that smart.

“Oh, that’s because she’s an idiot, and she--”

Without hesitating even a moment, Lapis moved over to her ex with almost impressive speed, reared her hand back, and smashed her fist into her ex’s strong jaw without even considering for a moment if that was a good idea.

As soon as those amber eyes stared at her with shock and rage, though, she was sure that she had just made a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know literally anything about me and my stories you've probably figured out what's up with lapis by now
> 
> thank you for your feedback so far!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been working mostly on my sims channel recently !!! this would've been out a lot sooner if i wasn't so occupied with that lmao

Saturday, March 24, 1984 - 12:40PM

Lapis watched as her ex girlfriend rose to her full height, amber eyes glaring with a heated hatred the teen had never seen and lips pulled into a scowl. The shorter of the two teens figured that this was what she got for picking a fight, and as soon as the jock began raising her fist to punch her lights out, she flinched back and covered her face with her hands to protect herself from the hit she was sure would come and completely solidify that an actual physical fight was about to break out.

She had been expecting retaliation, but not a punch to the gut instead of to the face, which was generally where Jasper’s hits tended to land. For a moment, she didn’t even realize what had just happened, a little winded from the blow, but when she did only terror settled in. The teenager moved her hands from her face and stared in shocked silence at her ex, and only when she was caught off guard and confused did the jock actually punch her, hard, in the jaw, sending her stumbling back a few steps. Most of the time, Lapis would have gone back at her with a couple slaps or punches or even bites of her own, but at the moment the only thing she could think to do was run away.

The senior was vaguely aware that Bismuth had grabbed Jasper around the waist in an attempt to break up the fight, and she could hear words being shouted at her from her ex, but she didn’t really process what was being said. The teenager glanced quickly at the shocked expressions on Nephrite and Peridot, and then she turned around and sprinted out of the library, noticing very briefly that her friend had followed her and called her name.

As she made a break for the bathroom, Lapis didn’t bother to worry about whether or not Ms. Agate had seen her run off, and if she even thought of it she probably wouldn’t care.

* * *

 

There wasn’t any blood. She was, generally, more startled than injured - but Lapis didn’t want to make her way back to the library, didn’t want to explain why she ran away instead of standing her ground and being stubborn in refusing to appear weak like she had a tendency to. She definitely didn’t want to be in the same room as Jasper, and she felt like an idiot for punching her ex in the face in the first place; she knew that whenever  _ she _ started fights, they got ugly, but she didn’t think that the jock was so cruel that she would go so low already.

Sitting in the corner of one of the bathroom stalls, Lapis noticed immediately when the door to the ladies’ bathroom opened up and the familiar sound of Peridot’s footsteps hit the linoleum of the floors. Her friend was wheezing a little, so she must have run at least part of the way after her - the teenager could only watch in silence as the younger girl approached the last stall, evidently spotting her curled up and stopping to stand in front of the stall.

“Do you want to come out of there and talk to me? I wanna know what’s going on.” Peridot’s voice was more… careful than usual, and Lapis supposed that she could understand why - her friend was probably worried about her wellbeing, and that only made her feel guilty. The older girl hesitated, and then pulled herself to her feet, walking over to and slowly opening the door to the stall. Peridot took hold of her hand almost immediately and tugged her out, watching expectantly and waiting for an explanation to come from her.

Lapis hesitated for a moment, biting her lip and holding her hands together behind her back, and eventually decided to speak up albeit slowly and hesitantly. “You know how a couple of months ago I thought I was getting sick because I was feeling really nauseous every day?” she asked, and Peridot nodded in response, brows furrowed. “Well, I… um… it turns out I wasn’t getting sick, but it wasn’t exactly nothing, either.” She was being vague on purpose, not wanting to say anything out loud - even Jasper had only found out the truth by being handed a note.

Peridot thought about it for a moment, seemingly confused for a second. “I don’t understand how that has anything to do with today, that was two months ago,” she grumbled, her tone a little far off as if she was still thinking and trying to figure it out - and within moments, her expression turned to one of surprise, and Lapis could almost see the puzzle pieces click into place in her brain. “You’re  _ pregnant?” _

The older teen sighed heavily at the shocked and appalled tone of her friend’s voice, and nodded slightly. Peridot just stared at her, mouth agape and apparently struggling to piece together  _ how _ this could have happened. “D-did you  _ cheat _ on Jasper? Is that why she’s mad at you? Because I figured that her surgery would make it impossible for her to have kids…” her voice trailed off, and she ran a hand through her hair, blinking at Lapis for a moment or two before she picked her train of thought back up. “Wait, how- how long have you been…”

“Last time I went to the doctor she said I was probably around thirteen weeks. Judging by what I told her and by how developed the baby was.” Lapis sighed heavily, and held onto one arm with the opposite hand. “And no, I didn’t cheat on Jasper, it’s definitely hers.  _ That’s _ why she’s mad at me. She wants me to have an abortion, but I… I dunno, it’s expensive, and I want to keep the baby anyway. I want to try and do something good with my life besides make a few paintings that happened to get into the student showcase magazines. And I want to have something good to take from the relationship besides the knowledge to avoid all jocks forever.”

“Seems like you have it figured out,” the smaller teenager sighed heavily, and then pulled herself up onto the counter beside a sink. “I just don’t understand why she’s being such a jerk about it. I mean, as long as you’re not asking her to play an active part in the kid’s life, which I’m  _ sure _ you’re not knowing how stubborn you can be and how bitterly you two have been fighting. And if you’re only twelve weeks, unless you’re having twins or something, you probably won’t even be showing that much  _ at least _ until graduation--”

“I don’t know, she’s not really saying anything to me about why she wants me to get rid of it so badly. All I know is that when I told her she started a fight with me, and now we’re here.” Lapis sighed, and turned on the sink in order to splash some water on her face and hopefully feel a little bit clearer. “You cannot tell  _ anyone _ about this, Peridot. You’re the only one that knows besides me and Jasper. Not even my mom or my sisters know, and I don’t want them to, either.”

“You won’t be eighteen until November, though. Somebody you live with is  _ definitely _ going to notice when you go into labor and have a baby.” Peridot seemed more worried than anything else, brows furrowed and hands reaching out to grab gently onto Lapis’ wrists. “Please, just make sure you’ve thought everything through. I’m not going to try and sway your decision - it’s not my kid - but if Jasper wants you to get an abortion, then maybe there’s a reason for it outside of her just wanting to control you and be an asshole, and you’re a  _ kid _ for stars’ sake--”

“I had to learn how to raise my own sisters before I was even ten years old, Peridot.” The older teen interrupted quickly, her tone returning to a cold and impatient one as she pulled her wrists away. “I know how to take care of kids. I’m not helpless. And I didn’t mean that I don’t want them to know  _ ever. _ I just don’t want anyone to know until after graduation.” She sighed heavily and pushed her bangs out of her face with one hand, looking to her own tired face reflected in the dirty mirror to try and avoid making eye contact with her friend. “She’s probably the only thing that’s going to be keeping me alive when I graduate from high school and just crash and burn, anyways.”

“You’re not going to fail at life, Lapis.” Peridot’s tone gained a rather determined edge that Lapis would have been amused by if she wasn’t so tired. She was startled a little when she felt her best friend’s hands on her shoulders, and she turned her head quickly in order to watch the shorter girl with slightly widened eyes. “I won’t let you. I’m going to be around for you, no matter what. That’s what best friends are for, isn’t it?”

The older teen couldn’t do much other than stare into those narrowed and determined green eyes, a blush appearing rather thickly across her face and her lips flattening into a straight line. Lapis’ gaze shifted down to her friend’s lips, and then she had to look away quickly, trying to push down her third grader self yelling at her for being so close to her crush and not doing anything about it. She was about to pull away and just storm back to the library, flustered to hell and back and trying to make it look like she was just in a bad mood, but before she got the chance to the younger teen grabbed onto her face.

And then they were kissing.

Lapis could feel her heartbeat speed up, but at the same time the time around them seemed to slow down. Her face turned bright pink, and she  _ knew _ that she probably shouldn’t be accepting this, that it was a little fucked up to be kissing her best friend on the planet not even a  _ week _ after her last relationship ended. She knew that it was even  _ more _ fucked up to be kissing somebody knew when she was pregnant and going to have to be raising a baby in a little over six month.

The funny thing was, though, that she didn’t care. All that mattered to her at the moment was Peridot’s soft lips against her own and her hands drifting down to the front of her shoulders. All that mattered to her was that her own arms had slunk around the younger teen’s waist and that this moment was theirs, and nobody would be able to take it away from them.

As soon as the kiss had started, though, it was over, and Peridot had pulled away from her and out of her half formed embrace. Both of them had faces redder than tomatoes, and Lapis was beginning to feel more awkward than overjoyed, immediately going to rub the back of her head with one hand and avoiding eye contact with her friend. “Sorry. I - I might’ve gotten a little bit carried away there.” Peridot’s apology was a little squeaked out, and glancing at her told the older teen that she, too, was trying to look anywhere but at her.

“No, it’s okay,” Lapis spoke quietly, feeling the blush on her face getting a little bit deeper. She wanted to blurt out that she didn’t want that to just be a one time, high on emotions thing, but she decided against it, not wanting to ruin their friendship or anything stupid like that. She had done  _ enough _ to fuck over her own life in the last several months she had been dating Jasper. “We - we should probably head back to the library before Ms. Agate figures out that we’ve gone missing. I don’t feel like dealing with her lectures today.”

Peridot nodded vaguely in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be very much appreciated!!! thank you so much for reading.


End file.
